1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call control management system and, more particularly, to a call control management system for controlling calls and managing (totalizing/outputting) accounting information and traffic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching system is normally provided with a function of calculating a call charge for a call initiated by an extension terminal, and totalizing and outputting call charges on a variety of units such as an extension unit, a station unit and so on. This function is hereinafter termed an accounting information totalizing function. Further, the switching system is also provided with a function of obtaining and outputting activity ratios of respective extension terminals and respective trunks. This function is termed hereinafter a traffic information totalizing function.
In the prior art switching system, a call control system is constructed to incorporate the accounting information totalizing function and the traffic information totalizing function. Therefore, when each totalizing function is executed, it might happen that a call control performance of the call control system is to deteriorate. Moreover, the accounting information function and the traffic totalizing function serve for managing the totalized data independently, and hence memory resources are consumed with a futility in the prior art system.
Further, over the recent years, it has been practiced that computers are connected to a telephone switching network, which is called a CTI (Computer-Telephone Integration). On the occasion of connecting the computer to the telephone switching network, a call control application is added. As in the prior art, however, the call control system is provided with the accounting information totalizing function and the traffic information totalizing function, this requires a change in each totalizing function every time the call control application is added.
Under such circumstances, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a call control management system capable of preventing a deterioration in performance relative to call control even when utilizing a totalizing function.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a call control management system capable of effectively utilizing memory resources.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a call control management system capable of easily adding a call control application.